What Ever Happened to Mina?
by Queen Beryl
Summary: There's someone for everyone, right? Then why can't Mina find the right guy? She's the Goddess of Love, isn't she? Find out who she meets, and his mysterious secret past.
1. Chapter One: A Meeting

What Ever Happened to Mina?  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Queen Beryl  
  
*I don't own Sailor Moon. (I wish I did) I own the plot and Donovan and Star. :D  
  
SIDE NOTE: Okay, this story is VERY old... hence the use of the Dubbed NA names. I'm sorry about that... I am ashamed, Lol.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The trepidation of the night brings forth ominous clouds in an azure sky. Rei has Chad, Ami and Greg are together, Lita finally got with Ken, and of course, Serena has Darien. But what about me? Poor Mina. V-babe. Alone in an abysmal ocean of my own heart. Ever since Alan chose her instead of me, I have doubted my own worth. I dare not tell the others; I don't want to ruin their happiness. If only I could find someone to love me.  
  
Mina 2-17-02  
  
Mina closed her diary and slid it under her bed. She disencumbered her hair from the crimson bow, placed it on the nightstand, and turned off her light; to slip into a somewhat disturbed sleep. The same one over and over: the day she left London, alone.  
  
"Hey V-babe!" Serena called, waving her hand frantically. Ami, Lita, Rei, and Ann were with her. There was another girl in the very back, whom Mina did not recognize.  
  
"Hi!" Mina said in her most radiant voice. Just then, Artemis, her white cat, emerged from the park across the street with Luna.  
  
"Let's go to the arcade!" Lita suggested, hinting that Ken was there.  
  
"Yeah!" The coterie cried in unison. Still, however, the girl in the back remained quiet. She seemed suspisious.  
  
As if on que, Ken, Chad, Greg, and Darien walked into the arcade. All paired off at surrounding tables; all except Mina and the placid girl. Mina decided to talk to her.  
  
"I'm Mina." Mina smiled, sipping her soda.  
  
"I am Star." She lifted her silver eyes to Mina, smiling. She tilted her head slightly, as if attempting to comprehend Mina's behavior. She replaced a stray strand of gold hair behind her ear. She suddenly looked up behind Mina, eyes wide, and quickly looked away. Mina turned around to find absolutely most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.  
  
"Hi." He smiled, gold eyes gleaming, and midnight blue hair shining. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked Mina.  
  
"Go on ahead!" Mina smiled, scooting over, only to find him sliding in next to Star. Mina blushed. Oh no, she though, he's interested in Star.  
  
"I'm Donovan." He smiled at Mina.  
  
"Mina." She smiled back, confused at the mixed signals she was receiving.  
  
"I need to leave." Star said.  
  
"But I just got here!" Donovan protested, not moving.  
  
"Dono, leave me alone." Star grumbled, flustered.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me about your friend?"  
  
"I just met her. I left to get away from you, Dono."  
  
"Uh, I'm confused." Mina finally spoke up.  
  
"Mina, this is my brother, Dono. He's a jerk. Run. Run far away." Star pushed Dono.  
  
"Uh, brother?" Mina mumbled.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Star rolled her eyes, then froze. She looked at Dono then at Mina. A mischievious smile crossed her face. "Mina, my brother here, he's single."  
  
"Uh..." Mina giggled.  
  
"Dono, just ask her out already." Star half whispered.  
  
"Star! I..." Dono's face flushed scarlet. He stood up and Star left. He sat back down, and looked at the blushing Mina.  
  
"Well, uh, would you..." Dono started, eyes locked on Mina's. Gold meets sapphire; flashy combination.  
  
"Yes!" Came the extatic reply.  
  
Donovan Okushu has to be the cutest guy in all of existance! He is absolutely wicked cool! Star seemed pretty annoyed with him, though, I wonder why. Dono told me about how his parents died a long time ago, and he and Star had raised themselves. Star is too quite in my opinion. She does have pretty eyes though. Its ten.  
  
Mina 2-18-02  
  
Mina smiled to herself and drifted into a peaceful, tranquil sleep. Forget London and heartache, because now she dreams of Donovan.  
  
"I don't understand why you hate me so much, Star." Dono commented as he turned a page in his Sailor Moon Comic Book.  
  
"I don't hate you," Star carried her water into the living room of their apartment and sat on the couch. "I just really dislike you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you use me to get girls, you ~idjet! You never cared for me! You could care less about how I feel!" Star growled.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Grrr!" Star threw her water on him and ran out of the front door, leaving it ajar.  
  
"The arcade again? Is there a pattern?" Luna asked, sitting by Serena. Just then, Star ran inside in a rage.  
  
"What's wrong?" Andrew asked as he slid her a chocolate shake. She simply put her head down on her folded arms and cried. "Hey Serena, you're an expert on the water works, come here!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked, drinking the girl's chocolate shake.  
  
"My brother is mad at something I've done. I don't know what I did! And he is always using me just to get girls and it makes me so mad! Its not fair." Star sobbed. Serena put her hand on the girl's shoulder. It was strange not being the one to cry.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. My brother is always mad and he makes fun of me." Serena smiled, hoping to cheer the saddened girl.  
  
Star looked up and smiled. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I've never really had anybody to talk to, since my parents died. Dono and I have moved so many times..."  
  
Serena hugged her. "Its ok, I'll be your friend. You met Mina, right? She talked about you and your cute brother."  
  
"Cute?" Star questioned.  
  
"Yea, she said-oops. I mean..." Serena's sapphire eyes got wide and a shocked expression crossed her delicate face.  
  
"That's ok. I could tell they liked each other. I mean, it was really obvious. Personally, I think it is wicked cool."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You say that too?" Serena gasped.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"'Wicked cool'!"   
  
"Yea, all the time." Star laughed. Just then Dono walked up.  
  
"Tar Baby, I'm sorry for 'never caring about you' do you forgive me?" Dono sat on the other side of Star and rubbed her back, calling her by her nickname.  
  
"'Tar Baby'?!" Serena giggled, ruining the moment. She bust up laughing. "'Tar Baby'! Ahahahaha!"  
  
Star giggled and sighed. She stood up and hugged her brother. "Yea, I forgive you. So, where is that Mina girl?"  
  
Serena stopped. "Oh, V-babe. She should be coming." Serena smiled and looked towards the door. "Speak of the Devil and he will appear."  
  
Dono looked toward the arcade door. He couldn't believe his eyes. *Is this an angel?* Mina walked into the arcade and smiled in her usual bubbly mood. She stopped dead in her tracks as Donovan walked directly towards her.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
I know, sort of a cliff-hanger. LOL. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I have worked for a long time on it. If you love it, hate it, whatever- please review and tell me. Thanks. ^_^ Next part soon to come!  
  
~ idjet was not a spelling error, it is a word in place of idiot, idjet. Copyright: Queen Beryl. :) 


	2. Chapter Two: Mysterious Pasts

What Ever Happened To Mina?  
  
Chapter Two: Mysterious Pasts  
  
By: Queen Beryl  
  
@.@  
  
Okay, everyone. This is part two. I felt in the mood to write something, so I guess I might as well make a second part, right? I hope that you all like it. I'm sorry that the first part was so short. I didn't mean for it to be so...-blah- and -erm...- but, oh well, right? lol. I promise that this one will be at least a little bit longer than the first section...lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did! :)  
  
But I do own this story!  
  
You like it? Love it? Want some more of it? *stops singing*  
  
audience: yay!  
  
*cries* If you like it or hate it, please review, thanks!  
  
ps. ~~~=next thing, break. and *...*= thought process!  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
Donovan walked toward Mina. Her heart caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do or say. *Why does he look like that?* She thought to herself, blushing. He stopped, mere inches from her. She looked up into his eyes and felt as if she was melting. *He is so close...* she thought.  
  
Dono smiled down at Mina. He enjoyed seeing her blush. "Mina..." he said, smiling. For once, his cool, calm exterior seemed to melt as the snow in summer. "I," he started. He was at a loss of words. *I don't know what to say!* He thought, surprised. *This has never happened before.* "Mina, would you...go out with me?" Now it was his turn to blush.  
  
Mina stood there, in complete shock. she dropped her messenger school bag, most of its contents spilling onto the floor in the entrance of the Crown Arcade. She gasped, amazed. She had waited so long for this moment, and now it was finally here. "Y-y-yes, Donny. I will." She smiled and blushed again.  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You won't believe it! Donovan, my Donny, asked me out today! Finally, I have someone to love me! I know what you are thinking. School girl crush, but I really feel different around him. I know that my history will not repeat itself this time. London will not haunt me this time. What is in the past will stay in the past. Don't bother to bring up old ghosts, right? It happened at the arcade. It wasn't too romantic, but good enough. I feel so happy. Much happier than I did in London. Perhaps one day I will forget all about that horrible experience. We're gonna meet tomorrow at the Destiny Bridge. I can't wait. I'm so excited, I can't even sleep! Well, its 11:13. I'd better close. Sailor V! 2-19-02 and I love Donny-chan!  
  
~~~  
  
Mina woke up early the next morning; before her alarm clock went off, which was extremely rare. She, wide awake, looked over at her clock. 7:34. "Liar!" Mina accused her clock. She sat at the edge of her bed, knowing well that she couldn't go back to sleep. She sighed and stretched. She quickly changed out of her orange pajamas and slipped on cute, blue jean shorts and an orange shirt with a giant "v" sign on it. She checked her appearance in the mirror and smiled, satisfied. She peered over at the white fuzzy ball curled up at the edge of her un-made bed. *Oh, Artemis,* she sighed, *you are just too cute!* She quickly kissed him and headed out the door. She walked down the sidewalk and into the arcade. By now it was 8:23 on a Saturday. Most of Tokyo was fast asleep. She sat down at a usual table. A tall, handsome boy, Andrew, with green-hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair walked over and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing here so early, Mina? And where is everyone else?" He slid her a chocolate malt.  
  
She drank it, and replied, "I couldn't sleep, and everyone else is probably still asleep. I almost wasn't going to come in because I figured the same of you."  
  
Andrew laughed, "Well, while most people sleep, there are some that are awake, and they come in here."  
  
Mina smiled. "Oh," she paid him the money, thanked him and left. She walked down the street, towards Destiny Bridge. Mina knew she was still five hours early, but she would wait all day if she had to. She walked toward the bridge only to find it all ready occupied. A tall man stood, arms resting on the rail. He peered into the water, seemingly contemplating something. As Mina walked closer, about to turn away, she recognized the young man. "Donny, what are you doing here?"  
  
Donovan looked up, utterly surprised. "Mina?" He questioned. *It can't be...* "What am -I- doing here? What are -you- doing here?"  
  
"In all honesty," Mina blushed, "I couldn't wait to see you. I was so excited, that-that I couldn't sleep."  
  
Dono laughed. Mina blushed again. *I shouldn't have said anything...* she thought. Donovan smiled as his hand cupped her face. He knocked his forehead against hers and smiled.  
  
"Me too." Was all he said. And in that deep sexy voice, that was all he had to say.  
  
~~~  
  
Mina and her Donny stayed with each other all day. They were inseparable. They did everything together, from going to the arcade to eating a romantic dinner for two in a fancy, expensive restaurant. They hardly noticed anything around them.  
  
"So, that's your brother, huh, Star?" Lita whispered to her when they all returned from the movies. They had all decided to go to Rei's Temple and hang out for a while.  
  
"He's sure a cutie!" Rei whispered to the both of them. She smiled and laughed when Chad gave her a puzzling look. "So, where are you two from, anyway?" She asked, picking up her tea and taking a sip.  
  
Star smiled, thinking about home. *Home, it seems so far away...* "Home..." Star started, "its very far away."  
  
"How far away?" Ami asked, holding Greg's hand. "It can't be too far away, right? I mean you speak Japanese quite excellently."  
  
Star smiled and blushed. "I've studied the Japanese language and culture mostly all of my life. It fascinated  
  
me from the start. But, home is really far away for me. Just before my parents died, we moved out to the United  
  
States, but that was years ago..." Star's eyes seemed to glaze over in remembrance.  
  
"Still, the States aren't -that- far away, Star." Lita said, raising her index finger and waving it around.  
  
"But I am not originally from there. I moved there about six years ago. And I lived in London for three years  
  
prior." Star stated.  
  
"So, what you're saying, is that home is before London  
  
and the States." Ami concluded.  
  
Star nodded in agreement. "Mmhmm."  
  
"Well, don't keep us in suspense! Where are you from exactly? I'm not convinced you're from London." Rei demanded.  
  
"Another planet..." Star mumbled.  
  
Ami's head perked up at that point, and her ocean blue eyes widened. "No..." she whispered. "I don't believe it!"  
  
Nobody else had heard the comment, because Serena started squealing when she was talking to Mina. They all then turned and looked from Star, who had her head down, to Ami, who was in total shock.  
  
"What? What did I miss?" Rei demanded from Ami, then Star. Ami then promptly took out her computer and started to rapidly type things into them. She looked back up to her, startled.  
  
"What?!" Lita said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Ami leaned forward towards Star. "What planet?" She asked as if Star was taking an astronomy test.  
  
"Saturn." She looked up at Ami. For a split second, her eyes changed to emerald and flashed back to silver again. Ami gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me, that you are from Saturn? Why did you come here?"  
  
The other friends besides Mina, Dono, Serena and Darien, all looked at Star in shock. She nodded. Greg nodded as well, knowing full well all ready, that she was from there. Chad and Ken looked at each other confused. Star saw there reactions and didn't want her cover blown.  
  
Star started laughing hysterically. "Ken. Chad. You guys fell for it! You actually thought I was from another planet!" She stood up and laughed some more. The three girls figured out what she was doing and played along. Greg nodded and chuckled.  
  
"Here, Star, Rei, Lita, and I will go into my room for a minute. Girl talk..." Ami kissed Greg and whispered in his ear, "don't say anything."  
  
~~~  
  
"So you both went to the bridge?" Serena asked for the tenth time that day. She hugged Darien tighter.  
  
"Oh, how romantic!"  
  
Donovan laughed, putting his arm around Mina's shoulders. He softly kissed her cheek and Mina promptly blushed. "You can say that perhaps it was destiny." He said light-heartedly.  
  
Darien narrowed his deep azure eyes at Mina. "I never had the chance to ask you, you were originally from London, right?"  
  
Mina nodded, a bit apprehensive. *What is he going to ask?* she wondered to herself.  
  
"Well, what was it like there? What did you do?" Darien picked up his hot cup of tea and drank some.  
  
"I, um, it was nice living there. I didn't do too much. I-I don't really wanna talk about it, thanks."  
  
Mina smiled, unsure.  
  
"Oh, that's ok..." Darien smiled, knowing something was wrong.  
  
"No, Mina, tell us, what happened while you were there? Did you have any -boyfriends-?" and just to add a little touch of innocence, Serena added, "did you ever meet Sailor V?"  
  
Mina looked at the cup in her lap. "I don't want to talk about it, okay, Serena?" She set her cup on the table and walked into Ami's room where everyone else had gone.  
  
Serena smiled, embarrassed, and ashamed. "All you guys have a little chat, while we all have girl talk, okay?" She ran off to Ami's room and stumbled into the middle of an intense conversation.  
  
"So what you're saying, is that you are from Saturn, and there is a Sailor Senshi from there? How the heck did you know that -we- are Sailor Senshi too?" Rei demanded, really impatient now.  
  
"I can see it in your auras. You all have the spirits of the Legendary Sailor Senshi. Yes, Sailor Saturn is a Senshi too. She, although being quite young, is a strong warrior, and helps defend our planet from that evil queen." Star breathed out.  
  
"What 'evil queen'?" Lita asked, leaning forward.  
  
"They call her Queen Beryl. She has amazing strength and agility. Many people of Saturn are deathly afraid of her. Sailor Saturn, my brother, and I are the only ones not. Queen Beryl is set out on conquering the beautiful planet Earth as her own. I came here to Earth to follow her and her minions. But I lost track of her in a meteor  
  
shower. I know that she is somewhere on Earth, but we don't know where." Star sighed.  
  
"Wow," Serena said. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard living that way."  
  
"Perhaps there is something we could do to help." Mina suggested, thinking hard.  
  
At that point, everyone turned to Mina, who looked really sad. "What happened, Mina?" Lita asked, putting her arm around her friend. Although she was not the Sailor Senshi of Love, she saw love pain in her friend's eyes.  
  
"I was just remembering London..." Mina spoke solemnly. She desperately wanted to cry.  
  
"You never told us what happened in London." Rei said, for she had not been there when Mina told Serena. Rei, of course, wanted to know everything about everything.  
  
"You know, Star lived in London. Maybe she could help." Lita stated, rubbing her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now, you guys. Please..." Mina started.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it, Mina." Star spoke up, immediately knowing and somehow, feeling the pain Mina was experiencing. "You'll get through it, Mina, don't worry. I know its hard, but my brother will help you  
  
forget. I don't know how he does it, but he does."  
  
Mina looked up. *This girl, I've only just met, seems to know so much about me, and I hardly know anything about her.* "Thank you, Star." Mina smiled. star walked over and hugged her. "Everything will be all right."  
  
~~~  
  
"So what do you think of Mina?" Dono asked his sister, sitting down on the couch in his apartment later that night.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what do you think of Mina?' She is your project. I have nothing to do with her." Star spat out.  
  
"'My project?'" Dono sat up. "What the heck is that supposed to mean, Star?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. Your project, Dono. -Project-. You have had so many so far. And now you have a Sailor Senshi. What's next? The Moon Princess herself? Oh, no, no, no. Wait! What about the Saturn Princess!?  
  
The Beloved Senshi of Saturn would be a nice project!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Dono sat back for a moment, stunned. "I can't believe you just said that. Star, my only sister, is tearing me down!"  
  
Star had tears forming at her eyes, but she refused to cry. "I won't stand by and watch you again. I refuse to let you. You can't, Dono!"  
  
"I can't what? Have a girlfriend? Is that illegal now?" Donovan snorted.  
  
Star stormed out of the apartment again. She had to tell Mina what Donovan was really like. She ran blindly, letting her instincts take her to Mina's place.  
  
~~~  
  
My heart soars. I am really hooked on Donny-chan. I just don't know what to do. Serena and the others wanted to bring up London again. What? Had they forgotten about it so quickly? Rei and Ami weren't there, but what about Serena? She should have remembered. Then Star, Donny-chan's sister, was all like, no, you don't have to say anything. That, I admit made me feel a bit better. I didn't have to worry about her pressing me too. She seems to understand me so well, but I don't know anything about her. I'll try to get to know her better. Starting tomorrow. 2-20-02  
  
Mina set down her diary, under her bed, and turned off her light. The moment she did, there was a knock at the door. *Ahgghh. Who would come here at this hour of the night?* She asked herself. She went downstairs and opened the door. "Oh, hi, Star. What brings you here so late?" Mina smiled and let her in. She offered her some tea, which was accepted.  
  
"Listen, Mina, we need to talk, its about my brother." Star said impatiently. She kept ringing her hands nervously.  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
Thanks to DeathByHELLO2 for the review! ^^;  
  
Well, that is the end of the second section. I think that this was a bit more suspenseful than the first part, right? lol. Anyway...ya, I'm looking forward to all of those comments that I hope I'll get! I'm Outie!  
  
Queen Beryl 


End file.
